1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a leg exercise machine, and more particularly to a driving device of the leg exercise machine.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional leg exercise machines are not provided with a driving device to facilitate the using of the leg exercise machines by the physically weak persons.